I Survived You
by Lee Davies
Summary: When Remus in wounded in both body and soul, can Hermione be the one to heal him? Set at beginning of 7th year. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

I Survived You

It had been three years since Remus Lupin had taught at Hogwarts, but he could remember every detail about it. That had been one of the best years of his life, but like all others good things, it had come to an abrupt end, leaving his head spinning and his heart aching.

The latter partly had something to do with a certain student of his: Hermione Granger. Though he realized that he was much older than she, he could not stop the warm feelings he harbored for her in his heart.

He stood atop a grassy hill overlooking Hogwarts. Dumbledore had kindly allowed him to come and get settled a few months in advance. Was he ready to teach again? Was he ready to see her again? He had no answers for himself, and that left him feeling unsettled. He was usually the cool, collected one but now his mind was whirling away from him at light speed.

He was in love with her: he knew that, and accepted it. However, after what had happened to him this summer, he didn't know if he could trust his heart with anyone. She was good. She had you fooled he thought bitterly. How could he have been so blind? It had all started in the middle of May...

_The forest was glorious that morning, and Remus decided he had to talk a walk out in nature. Breathing in the clean, crisp air, he felt content. Suddenly, his keen wolf hearing picked out a strange noise coming about 50 yards to his left. Following the sound, he came into a glade, and found a woman, seated on the ground. Her clothing was torn, and she looked like someone had beaten her._

_A branch creaked underneath his foot, and her head swiftly whipped around. "Hello." He said in a calm, soothing voice. "Who are you? Do you work for Tony?" the woman asked quickly and fearfully. He frowned. "No, I don't work for Tony. My name is Remus Lupin and I live in a cottage not far from here."_

_The woman let out a sigh of utter relief, and smiled shyly at him. He felt his breathing beginning to speed up slightly. "I'm Alice Turner. You have no idea how happy I am to see someone who isn't out to get me!" she laughed. He returned her smile. She was a beautiful woman._

_He invited her back to his cottage for some food, and as they walked along, she explained why she was there. "Tony is my ex-boyfriend, but he won't leave me alone! He's had other men that have tried to date me beaten up. The police can't do anything because there's no proof, and I'm scared of him."_

_Remus felt a certain rage building up inside of him. He never could stand men who were mean to women. "Well, it's pretty isolated out here, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like." He said. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." She replied, moving slightly closer to him. "Yes. I'd enjoy the company. I've been a hermit too long!"_

_Alice laid her hand on top of his, and he could feel heat coursing through him. "I think this could be a very good summer..." she purred. Dear heaven, what on earth have I gotten myself into? _

Coming out of his thoughts, Remus snorted in disgust. He should have known she would turn out to be trouble. Glancing down at his hands, he could see the still healing wounds on them. There were also marks around his wrists and cuts across his handsome face. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to fight the tears, but they came anyway. Why? Why me? he asked silently. What did I do to deserve this? Deciding to go back to the hall and eat something before Minerva was on his case again, he looked up at the moon. "Bruja! Vete al demonio!" he yelled. He hoped that one day she would get what was coming to her, and he wanted to be there to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks go out to Ruby Malfoy, Dracula5555, PyroGurl4, and hp-paddy for reading and reviewing. I should have put a disclaimer in the first chapter, but didn't so here goes: I do not in any way, shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does, I just like to play with them once in a while. Here's Chapter 2!

(Just for the info of the general public: Bruja is Spanish for witch, and Vete al demonio is Go to the devil. Thought you'd like to know.)

Sleep did not come easily for Remus that night. His nightmares kept him tossing and turning. Images of the beating that had almost killed him pounded a relentless tattoo on the back of his eyelids.

Finally admitting defeat, he got up, made himself a soothing cup of tea, and sat in a chair by the window. The view from the room overlooked the forest, and his mind fell back to her...

_After he had found her, Alice stayed in his home for 3 and a half weeks. Remus was certainly attracted to her, but he still held his heart for Hermione._

_The full moon came, and he found himself telling her about his condition. Instead of running away from him as he expected her to do, she was fascinated, and accepted him for what he was._

_They continued as friends for another week or so until one night, when Alice told him that she was in love with him. Wanting to leave the memory of Hermione behind, he allowed himself to become caught up in the moment. He had no way of knowing that the next day, she would betray him._

_Tuesday morning began innocently enough. Alice invited him to go for a walk in the forest and he was more than happy to accept. They came to the glade where he had found her, and he noticed a beautiful flower._

_Walking ahead, he bent down to examine the flower more closely. Realizing he could not hear Alice's footsteps, he rose to his feet. Turning around, Remus found her standing there with a gun in her hand. "I'm sorry Remus." she said. Her face held no trace of remorse at all._

_Thinking quickly, he turned and tried to flee. Something slammed into his back and he sank down into darkness as he fell._

Morning was upon him all too soon. Groaning, Remus showered, dressed, then went down to the great hall for breakfast with Dumbledore and McGonnagall.

Both of them noticed how awful he looked. The circles under his eyes had become a rich purple and his skin was almost translucent. His wounds were healing nicely, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, but the haunted look in his eyes had merely grown instead of diminished. He did not talk unless spoken to first, and even then, he made only a token reply.

Dumbledore was very worried about Remus. Even at some of his lowest points, he had never seen the werewolf like this. Making up his mind to do something, he excused himself from the table, leaving Minerva to try and make conversation with Remus. The headmaster had the feeling that a visit to Ms. Granger would not go amiss. He knew of the love Remus had for her, but he was also aware of how much the young muggle cared for him. If there was anyone who could help him, Hermione was the one.

Please read and review if you have the time-this is my first HP fic and I appreciate any nice comments. Any flames will be used to burn the books Ahab's Wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout outs for this chapter go out to jess moony and trevor-bruttenholm for reading and reviewing. As before, I don't own these characters. I just like to write about them.

Hermione Granger was downstairs in her house watching some television. There was really nothing on, but after being deprived of it for a school year, she just enjoyed being able to watch it if she so desired.

Suddenly, a knock came at the kitchen door. Rising from the sofa, she frowned. She wasn't expecting anybody, and wondered who on earth it could be. Opening the door, she soon got it answer. It was Albus Dumbledore. Gazing at her frankly, he spoke. "Hello Ms. Granger. I hope I am not catching you at an inopportune time. I have something that I wish to discuss with you, and it demands immediate attention. May I come in?"

"Of course you may, professor." Hermione replied, now curious as to what was so urgent that it had dragged Dumbledore away from Hogwarts. He stepped into the kitchen and sat down regally at the table. "Hermione, I must be completely honest with you, and ask you to tell no one of what I am about to tell you." "You have my word, sir."

He sighed heavily. "Several nights ago, a Squib of my acquaintance brought a very badly injured man to Hogwarts. He had 3 broken ribs, several deep cuts, and many bruises. Too many to even measure." "Who was he?" Hermione asked softly, wondering who would do something like that to another human being, and more importantly, who the person was. "Remus Lupin." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione's vision went temporarily hazy. "Remus? Oh god no..." she whispered. "He's all right, my dear. Madame Pomfrey patched him up quite well, but he is still having nightmares about his ordeal. He will speak to no one about what happened to him, and he grows weaker by the day. We have tried everything we can think of to help him, but to no avail. I know that you love him, and that he loves you as well."

She gasped, her mind whirling and trying to process everything that she was being told. "I am not here to tell you if this love you two have for one another is right or wrong, but I believe that it is the only thing that can save the life of Remus Lupin. I beg you, please come to Hogwarts and see if you can reach him. You may succeed where we have failed." He finished.

"I'll come." She answered immediately. "Do you not need to ask your parents?" he replied mildly. "I can tell Mum and Dad that someone I deeply care about needs me. That won't be a lie. Besides, this is Remus. I can't sit by and let him waste away without trying to do everything within my power for him."

Dumbledore rose. "Then let us be off, as soon as you have contacted your parents. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she called her mother. "Mum? It's Hermione. Professor Dumbledore is here, and told me that someone I really care for is sick and needs me. Is it okay if I go to Hogwarts with him?" "Yes dear. Is it this Remus Lupin you're always talking about?" her mother teased. "Yes Mum. Something really awful happened to him and he won't talk to anyone. I'm going to see what I can do."

Her mother immediately turned more serious. "Hermione, take a word of advice from someone who has done what you're about to do: Whatever they say, no matter how hurtful or mean, do not leave their side for anything. It may mean digging in for the long haul, but it's worth it. I've got your father as proof." "Thanks mum...I knew you'd understand." She replied. "Love you. Bye!"

Turning off the phone, she raced up to her room and began to throw clothes into a bag. She didn't know how long she would be away, but she would stay, no matter what it took. Remus Lupin just meant too much to her.

Dumbledore took her to Diagon Alley where they traveled by Floo Powder to the fireplace in his office at Hogwarts. They were barely there 2 minutes when Minerva McGonnagall came running in. "Oh Albus, it's Remus! I tried to get into his room to take him some breakfast, and he's got the door looked! He wouldn't answer when I spoke to him and I'm afraid he may have done something rash."

Looking at Hermione, she asked, "Why is Ms. Granger here?"

"I have brought her here because she may be able to reach him." "How?" McGonnagall sputtered. "Surely we his peers would have succeeded by now!" "Not necessarily, Minerva." Dumbledore replied. "You see, Remus loves Ms. Granger, and she returns his affections."

The Transfiguration professor was shocked silent. "Go to him child." Dumbledore urged. "Go to him before it is too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Again, my most sincere thanks go out to jess moony and trevor-bruttenholm for reading and reviewing. As I've said before and will continue to say, I don't own these characters in any way, shape or form. J.K. Rowling does. I just happen to like writing about them. Here's a nice chunk of story. Enjoy!

As Hermione turned to go, Dumbledore reached inside his robes and pulled out a very familiar looking piece of parchment. "Young Harry was kind enough to loan me this for the summer, and I suspect that he would not be adverse to my loaning it to you." "Thank you professor." She replied, slightly amused by the twinkle in his eyes.

Only pausing long enough to grab her things, she opened up the map and tapped it with her wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map appeared quickly and she saw a dot labeled "Remus Lupin." It looked like he was asleep, but from what McGonnagall had just said, she knew better.

Following the corridors into a part of the castle she had never seen before, she finally came to his door. Mustering up her courage, she knocked. "I'll come down later Minerva. I don't really want to see anybody at the moment." "What about me?" she called back.

There was a pause, then the door slowly opened. When she caught sight of his tired, wounded face, she felt like crying. "Hermione?" he asked hesitantly, as if not believing his eyes to be telling him the truth. "Yes Remus, it's me."

He starred at her for a long moment, wonder on his pale face. "I'd hoped you would come to me..." he muttered. She heard, but controlled her face carefully so as to give no indication of this. "Come in, come in. Where are my manners?" he said.

His rooms were in disarray. It was obvious he was not overly concerned about the state of his dwelling. "Sorry about the mess." His face showed a faint tinge of color in the form of a blush. "It's okay, Remus. I'm more worried about you than I am about the state of a room or floor."

The older man's face suddenly took on a guarded expression. "I'm fine..."he began to protest. Hermione was not in the mood for this, and lost it. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" she roared. Remus was shocked and taken aback. He never knew she possessed that kind of volume. "I can the number that was done on you, and I want to help you." She continued, slightly calmer. "Why?" he asked simply, both wanting and fearing her answer. "Because I love you, you dolt! Because I can't stand the thought of you being alone and hurting like this!"

Remus turned his head away swiftly so she could not see the tears that were threatening to overcome his tight control. An arm slid itself around his waist, and he felt a thrill at Hermione's touch. "Please Remus, let me in.," she begged.

They stayed like that for a long moment before he pulled away from her and stood in front of the window. "It was in mid-May." He said without preamble. She came to stand beside him, offering her silent support and he began his story.

_I was at my cottage out in the woods near Surrey, mostly to have some peace and quiet, but also to try and get over you. However, a few days after I had arrived, I was out taking a walk one morning when I heard a strange noise. I decided it needed investigating. In a small glade, there was a woman. She looked like she had be running from something, or someone. She immediately asked me if I worked for someone named "Tony" and I said no. She told me her name was Alice Turner, and that this Tony fellow was her jealous ex-boyfriend, whom she was frightened of._

_At any rate, I invited her to stay at the cottage with me until she felt that the danger to her was passed. Maybe a month or more went by. I told her about my lycanthropy, and she was not afraid of me, or even disgusted by me. She was fascinated, and wanted to know more. One night, she told me that she was falling in love with me. Desperate to forget my love for you that until now I thought was unreciprocated, I allowed myself to "fall into her arms", so to speak._

_The very next morning, after I had let my barriers down, she suggested a walk in the forest, and I accepted. When we came to the glade where I had found her, I went ahead to examine a beautiful flower. Not hearing her footsteps behind me, I got to my feet and turned around. There was a gun in her hand. She said, "I'm sorry Remus." I turned away and tried to run, but something hit me in the back and I blacked out._

_When I came to, I was lying face down on something cold a metal. There was a coppery taste in my mouth and I wondered where on earth I was, and why. Getting slowly to me feet, I realized I was in some kind of a box. I turned around and there were bars. I was in a cage._

_Vibrations were coming through the bottom and I deduced that I was in some kind of vehicle. A crack yielded me some paltry light, and when we passed a sign, I felt my blood run cold. It said, "Lady Alyssa's Carnival and Freak Show". Lady Alyssa is one of the most feared people by anyone who possesses "Unusual Gifts". She is an awful woman, and I had heard of her. Most people who are captured by her do not live to tell the tale. I now knew why she was so interested in my lycanthropy. I was to be the newest exhibit in her little display._

_I don't remember the first few times that she tried to show me off. I hid myself in a corner of my cage and would not respond, even when she prodded me with sticks or electrical shockers. Finally, she just showed me around a full moon so that I would bring in the money for her. However, a more willing werewolf was discovered, one who would perform. He decided at least it was a job, and she would pay him for it. _

_That night, she told some of her "security guards" to take me into the woods and "terminate me". I tried to fight them off, but I was too weak from not being fed well to get free. They dragged me deep into the trees. There, they beat me with everything they could lay their hands on, such as sticks, logs, and empty beers bottles one of them unearthed. I knew I was going to die. Somehow, I survived the attack, and a very nice man named Thomas Miller found me. Thomas is a Squib and has a very deep hatred of Lady Alyssa and the things she does to our magical creatures. He decided to hang around after the show, and I am alive today because he did._

Remus was barely conscious of the tears that were now flowing freely down his face. He tried to take deep calming breaths, but Hermione whispered, "You've held this in long enough, Remus. Let it go."

He stumbled blindly to his bed and fell down onto it. She sat beside him and gathered him into her arms. She let him weep, and once he was finally asleep, she changed into her sleeping clothes and lay down beside him. Almost on its own, her arm came around him and brought him close to her. She was asleep quickly.

Remus woke with his stomach growling. He shook his head slightly to clear the cobwebs, and realized that he was in his bed with Hermione Granger lying next to him. He had to give a small smile at the absurdity of the situation. She stirred and murmured, "Is it morning?" "Si. Abre sus ojos, mi amor." He said gently. "No quiero abrir mis ojos." came the reply. "Where did you learn to speak Spanish?" he asked, surprised and impressed. "Mi madre habla espanol. Y tu?" He smiled. "Yo vivio en Argentina por dos anos." He said.

"Trying to find a cure for the lycanthropy?" He nodded. "You guessed correctly. I enjoyed learning a new language, and the people were very friendly to me." She gazed into his eyes. "How did you sleep?" she asked seriously. With a jolt, Remus realized that for the first time in weeks, he had slept through the night with no nightmares.

Translations: "Si" is yes, "Abre sus ojos, mi amor" means "Open your eyes, my love." "No quiero abrir mis ojos" is "I don't want to open my eyes." "Mi madre habla espanol" is "My mother speaks Spanish" (Which mine really does), "Y tu?" is "And You?" "Yo vivio in Argentina por dos anos" means "I lived in Argentina for 2 years." There's your language lesson for the day!


	5. Chapter 5An End, A Beginning, and A Note...

Thanks this time to Drunken Landlord and Dracula5555 for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter, and if you guys want a sequel, let me know. I don't own Remus and Hermione, but I like writing stories for them. J.K. Rowling is a fricking genius.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Remus rose quickly to his feet and opened it. Albus Dumbledore stood there. "Ah, Remus! May I come in for a moment?" he asked pleasantly. "Yes, Headmaster, by all means."

Hermione jumped off of the bed and sat in a chair. Dumbledore winked at her, and she couldn't help but turn red. After sitting himself down in an easy chair by the fireplace, the older man's expression turned quite grave. "Remus, there is a lawyer downstairs who wishes to speak with you. It is about Lady Alyssa. They have caught her, and want to bring her to justice. If you feel that you have been through enough, and do not wish to relive it again, I can tell him you are indisposed..."

"No." the werewolf answered strongly. "This is my chance to see that she is punished for what she has done to me and others. Tell this lawyer I will be down in a few minutes and we can talk over breakfast...I'm hungry."

A genuine smile came to Dumbledore's face. "You'll be all right Remus." He whispered as he clapped Lupin on the shoulder. Nodding to Hermione, Dumbledore swept out of the room.

"Are you sure about this, Remus?" she asked gently. He turned to her and put his arms around her. "Positively certain, mi amor. I want to make sure that she does not get off. Besides, I want to do this so I can move on. This was, I can feel like I have done something to empower myself." "Okay then." She replied, stretching up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs."

After showering and putting on some clean clothes for the first time in who knew how long, Remus walked down to the great hall. McGonnagall looked shocked to see him up and moving before 10 o clock. "Good morning, Minerva. Wonderful day, isn't it?" he said cheekily. "Don't even start with me Remus! Still, it is good to see you've regained some of your cheek!" she replied, trying to be stern but failing. He wasn't prepared for her to rise and hug him. "I've been so worried about you, dear." She said softly. Then, she punched him in the arm! "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!" Remus yelped. "For putting us through this!" she replied.

As he selected a few things to eat, Dumbledore came in with a man following closely behind him. "Mr. Lupin?" the man asked as he was bidden to sit across from him. "Yes, that would be me...you must be the lawyer."

The man smiled, and he seemed familiar somehow to Remus. "I would be the lawyer. My name is Brian Granger, and I have been assigned to this case." "Granger?" Remus asked in shock. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Hermione Granger, would you?" "She's my niece." Brian replied, "And she told me if I fail you, I will suffer a most horrible death at her hands!"

Remus had to smile. "She would say something like that!" he replied ruefully. "Are you two having fun bad mouthing me?" a voice asked from behind them. "Uh oh...busted!" Brian groaned. "No, but you two have a lot of ground to cover. Get down to business, boys!" Hermione said as she sat next to her uncle and began to eat.

"Right...I'm going to tape record this conversation if that's agreeable to you, Mr. Lupin." Brian said. "That's fine with me."

He took a small black box out of his briefcase and set it on the table in front of them. Without a word, Dumbledore and McGonnagall left the table. Hermione was about to leave as well, but Remus asked her to stay with him, and help him get through it. "Ready?" Brian asked seriously. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." Remus muttered.

The lawyer pushed down two buttons and the tape began to roll. "Please state your full name." Brian instructed. "Remus Justinian Lupin." "All right Mr. Lupin. Please relate your story in chronological order, as best as you can recall it."

Remus took a deep, steadying breath, and said, "It was around the middle of May..."

2 and a half grueling hours later, they were finished. "I think this will be enough to be the nail in her coffin." Brian said as he put the tape recorder away and prepared to leave. "We're going to prosecute her case tomorrow in London." "Would it help if I testified in person?" Remus asked suddenly. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt anything, but I must warn you that she will be there. Do you think you can stand to see her?"

"I have to." Remus told him as he walked Brian to the door. "I have to see her and lay this to rest before I can move on with my life. I want a future for myself, and if I can't get over her betrayal of me, there's no chance of that." "You love my niece, don't you?" Brian said. "More than my life, and anything that I have cherished before." Remus answered. "I can see that, and I also know that she cares about you a lot. You both have my blessing."

They exchanged goodbyes, and as he walked the man walking away to a waiting carriage, the full enormity of what he had agreed to do suddenly hit Remus like a ton of concrete bricks. Was he really ready to look at Lady Alyssa? Would he be able to tell his story without choking up or coming unglued? Why on earth had he opened his mouth and agreed to do this? He must be crazy!

He didn't eat much dinner, and he paced the floor in his room. Hermione came in just before 10 at night. "Still can't sleep?" she asked. "No. I can't believe I agreed to do that!" he said, sounding more than slightly panicked. "Listen to me. Take some deep breaths." She said.

Obeying, he plopped himself down into a chair. Walking over to his CD player, she opened the top and put something in it. "What's that?" he asked. "A song that I want you to listen to. I think it can help you get through tomorrow. Listen to it until you can sing it to yourself, and if you feel like you're going to fall apart, play it in your mind. Buenos noches, mi principe guapo." She said. Leaning over him, she gently kissed him on the lips.

He watched her leave and wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful person in his life. Sighing to himself, he got up and pushed play on the CD player. The song began and he tried to pay close attention to it.

I see the picture clear now

The fog has lifted  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever  
Yeah, your gifted  
But you forgot to dot some I's and cross some T's along the way  
I'm better now despite you baby  
I'm stronger these days, stronger  
  
I survived the crash, survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you  
  
I can look in the mirror now  
It's been a slow awakening  
Haunted by a heart full of you  
I couldn't help mistaking  
That you could ever care for anyone  
Anyone but yourself, hey-yeah  
But you would have to have a conscience baby  
Good luck, I wish you well  
  
I survived the crash, I survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you  
  
This hearts been torn in two  
Cut and bruised from too many bitter endings  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you  
Rain on my new beginning....

I survived the crash, survived the burn

Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned

Survived the lies, survived the blues

Almost killed me but I survived the truth,

And when you wrote me off like I was doomed,

I survived the crash, survived the burn

Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned

Survived the lies, survived the blues

Almost killed me but I survived the truth,

And when you wrote me off like I was doomed,

I survived you.

Remus got up thoughtfully after the song was over and hit the repeat button. He marveled at how well this song suited him. "Bless you, Hermione." He thought. He would be able to make it through tomorrow. He had survived Lady Alyssa.

The next morning, he woke to find Hermione ironing something. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Pressing your suit." She answered like a little housewife. He grinned at the thought and got out of bed. "Wait a minute...that's a new suit..." he said suspiciously. "Well of course! You think I'm going to let my man go to court and not have him looking good?" she said flippantly.

He smiled at her and went for a shower. When he returned, she was gone and he put on his new clothes. Looking at himself in a mirror, he had to admit she had a good eye.

Breakfast was eaten hurriedly, then they both Apparated to the courthouse. "Are you ready for this?" She asked worriedly. "I'll be fine, amor. Besides, with you there, and a song in my head. Lady Alyssa doesn't stand a chance.

The courtroom was packed. Obviously, word had gotten around about Lady Alyssa standing trial for her crimes. The bailiff called the room to order then announced the arrival of the Honorable Wendell Holmes.

Looking at Lady Alyssa, Judge Holmes announced, "Alyssa Beatrice Noble, you are charged with 16 counts of mistreatment of Magical Creatures, 1 count of kidnapping, and 1 count of conspiracy to commit homicide. How do you plead?" "Not guilty, your honor." Alyssa replied, oozing sickly sweet charm. Remus studied her, and wondered why on earth he had ever found her attractive. He was pleased at his calm reaction to her.

She took the witness stand and Remus had to rein himself in from shouting in anger at the obvious lies she told. The judge looked like he didn't believe a word she said, and neither did the jury. Finally, the prosecution, led by Brian Granger said, "Your Honor, we have a witness who spent some time in Lady Alyssa's company. The prosecution would like to call Remus J. Lupin to the witness stand."

As Remus made his way forward to the gate where the bailiff would let him in, he could see the utter shock on Alyssa's face. "Take that, you bruja." He thought with satisfaction.

The bailiff came up with a bible and instructed Remus to place his hand on it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do." Remus answered calmly.

"Please state your full name for the court records." Brian said. "Remus Justinian Lupin." "And how did you come to be involved with Lady Alyssa?" Telling his whole story again, Remus watched Alyssa out of the corner of her eye. She was going paler and paler by the minute. Finally, when he had reached the point where she kidnapped him, the Defense attorney cut in. "May I ask a question?" "By all means, Jeremy." Brian said graciously.

Jeremy paced in front of Remus. "Why did she kidnap you, Mr. Lupin? You appear pretty normal to me." He said with ill concealed contempt. "Obviously, since it is not a full moon. I am a werewolf, and Lady Alyssa was aware of that. I told her about my lycanthropy, and I can only surmise that is why I ended up in a cage." Remus concluded dryly.

The courtroom broke out in laughter, and the lawyer flushed and sat down. He did not say another word throughout the rest of the trial.

The jury only deliberated for a half and hour and returned with a verdict of guilty on all counts. She was sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban, with which Remus was very satisfied.

Before she was taken away, the judge looked kindly at Lupin. "Is there anything that you wish to say to her, Mr. Lupin?" Standing up, he looked her straight in the eye. "I survived you." He said quietly and walked away.

That night, he went to Hermione and found her packing. "School starts in a few weeks and I thought I would go home for a bit." She said, answering his unasked question. "Well, I had something to say to you first."

He guided her to two chairs and sat down, holding both of her hands in his. "I wanted to ask you if I could come and visit you at school throughout the year. You'll be of age pretty soon, and I feel in my heart like there could be a bright future for us. I want to get to know you better, and in turn give you the chance to really know me. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Oh yes!" she said, throwing her arms around him. When they broke apart, he had something in his hand. It was an old signet ring with a deer on one side, a rat curled around the stone, and a dog on the other side. The stone she recognized as moonstone. "It's my Marauder's ring." He said quietly. "It was a wonderful part of my life, and I'm giving it to you to keep as a harbinger of more wonderful times to come for both of us."

She kissed him; a long deep kiss and he bade her goodnight before he lost control. He was going to woo her properly, because she did not deserve anything less than the best of what he had to give.

As she left the next morning, he hugged and kissed her goodbye, but did not feel very sad at her leaving. Although it was an end, he had the feeling it was also a very promising beginning.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any comments, feel free to e-mail me at . I hope to write again soon. Take care!

"Buenos noches mi principe guapo" is "Goodnight, my handsome prince"

FYI- The son The song "I Survived You" is the property of Clay Aiken, and is what I based this fic off of. Please take time to find this song and listen to it. It's really great. Thanks again for reading my story!


End file.
